Operation: D.E.C.O.M.M.I.S.S.I.O.N.E.D. transcript
Prologue: Black computer screen typing sequence Now Loading Kids Next Door mission Operation: D.E.C.O.M.M.I.S.S.I.O.N.E.D. Decommissioning Enthusiastically Connects Over Missions Mysteriously Interfering Sidekick Siblings Improbable On New Enemy Database Writing Operatives: Mr. Warburton Production Operatives: Mo Willems Scene 1: Outside the KND tree house DCFDTL: "Alright, league of super villains, it's time." Young Boy Twin: "Finally," Young Girl Twin: "it's payback time." Count Spankulot: "They'll be tasting the wrath of my dreaded spanking powers." Common Cold: "They're gonna regret for what they did to me." Gramma Stuffum: "Vait 'til zey get a taste uff mein healzzy home kooked meals." Knightbrace: "Well? what are we waiting for?" Crazy Old Cat Lady: "Let's go out there." Mr. Wink: "This is gonna be so radical." Mr. Fib: "It comes 1st to attack and hurt." Sticky Beard: "Time to give them some sugar cubes." Numbuh 1 (off screen): "Not so fast, Delightful Children and league of super villains!" Father: "Well, if it isn't those Kids Next Door operatives." Numbuh 5: "You're darn right we are!" Numbuh 4: "And you're not gonna get away with it!" Numbuh 3: "It's payback time!" Numbuh 2: "You're all going down!" Numbuh 1: "Kids Next Door, battle stations!" Numbuh 1 fights against Sticky Beard with his S.P.I.C.E.R. (Stingy Pepper Infused Canon Enflames Retinas). Numbuh 2 fights against Gramma Stuffum with his S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R. (Shoots Quarts Of Oozing Stuff Heavily Ensnaring Rivals). Numbuh 3 fights against the Common Cold with her T.A.N.G.L.E.R. (Tosses Armored Nets Guaranteeing Lotsa Entangled Rivals). Numbuh 4 fights against Count Spankulot with his C.O.N.E.C.A.N.O.N. (Chucks Out Nearly Endless Cones And Nicely Nocks Out Nonkids). Numbuh 5 fights against Knight Brace with her B.O.T.T.L.E.C.A.P. (Big Old Totally Tremendous Launcher Emits Cola And Pop). Numbuh 325,326 fights against the Toilenator with his G.A.M.M.A.T. (Gravity Assisted Multiphase Military Thingy). Numbuh 238,239 fights against the Delightful Children From Down the Lane with her G.L.U.M.B. (Gum Loaded Universal Multi Bomb). Numbuh 752,753 fights against Mr. Boss, the Crazy Old Cat Lady, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fib, especially Mighty Mom and Destructo Dad with his F.O.S.S.E.Y. (Far Out Super Scrambled Egg Yolker). Mr. Boss: "You'll regret this!" The league of super villains make their leave. Numbuh 1: "Nice job, team, now those super villains will be right up to the Kids Next Door Arctic Base where they belong." Numbuh 4: "Now we can all go back inside the tree house for some shut eye." The 5 Kids Next Door operatives go back inside the tree house for some shut eye. Fade back to the black computer screen..... Transmission Interrupted...... Continuing Transmission........ A couple of years later, Numbuhs 1-5, who are now 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17 years old, who now go by their real names are preparing to be decommissioned. 13 Year Old Nigel: "Well, my fellow team mates, it's been a real good year of being Kids Next Door operatives, but now that we're 13 years old, it's time to decommission." 14 Year Old Hoagie: "You're absolutely right, Nigel, it's time we sell our tree house to future Kids Next Door operatives." 15 Year Old Kuki: "What a good idea." 16 Year Old Wally: "It just might work perfectly." 17 Year Old Abby: "Well, good thing my sister, Cree's at college right now, so we don't need to worry about her attacking all of us anymore." 13 Year Old Nigel: "Very well then, let's go to the Kids Next Door Moon Base, our decommissioning begins right up there." 16 Year Old Wally: "Well, we'd better get going, we don't wanna keep Fanny waiting." The 5 teens go up to Kids Next Door Moon Base for their decommissioning. Kids Next Door Moon Base Numbuh 86: "Attention, Kids Next Door Operatives, I hereby declare the decommissioning of the former Numbuhs 1-5, who now go by their real names." The 5 teens show up and 13 Year Old Nigel takes his place at the podium. 13 Year Old Nigel: "Fellow Kids Next Door operatives, it's been such an honor battling against evil grownup super villains with all of you, we'd like to say we'll remember all of you for a very long time, but just as you know, unlike other teens, our decommissioning will never erase all memories of our brave exploits and our fun thrilled times together as always, so let all of us just thank each and every single 1 of you for the best years of our entire lives, Kids Next Door operatives rule!" Most Kids Next Door Operatives: "Kids next Door operatives rule!" Later, back outside what used to be their tree house.... 13 Year Old Nigel: "Tommy, Mushi, Joey, Toby and Albert, now that I'm decommissioned with my team mates, it's time for the 5 of us to give you our tree house, but only right after you graduate from Kids Next Door Operative Training Camp." Tommy: "That's right, Nigel, we're gonna do real good at Kids Next Door Operative Training Camp." Mushi: "And we're gonna do our best and keep up the good work." Joey: "I'll be the most fearless Kids Next Door operative and make those super villains history." Toby: "I'm takin' over your tree house bedroom real soon, Abby." 17 Year Old Abby: "That's the spirit, Toby." Numbuh 325,326: "And I'll be their team leader just like you used to be, Nigel." 13 Year Old Nigel: "Very good, Albert, well, my fellow teen squad, let's all go back to our own houses." The 5 teens go back to their own houses........ Later that night, everybody's fast asleep, including Tommy, Mushi, Joey, Toby and Numbuh 325,326 'cause they need to be wide awake to go to Kids Next Door Operative Training Camp. The very next morning at the Gilligan family's house....... Tommy: "Alright, the day of Kids Next Door Operative Training Camp is finally here!" Tommy wakes up right outta bed, changes his clothes, has a real good breakfast meal and heads right out the door to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. (Carries Operatives Overhead Luxuriously Boasts Unbeatable Speed). Numbuh 238,239: "Hey, Tommy, Mushi, Joey, Toby, climb aboard the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., and I'll take the 5 of you to Kids Next Door Operative Training Camp." Tommy, Mushi, Joey and Toby climb aboard the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., and off they go to Kids Next Door Operative Training Camp. Joey: "Gosh, I wonder what they're gonna have at Kids Next Door Operative Training Camp." Tommy: "I don't know, Joey, but we're gonna find out when we get there." The C.O.O.L.B.U.S. keeps going and going, 'til it reaches Kids Next Door Operative Training Camp. Scene 2: Kids Next Door Operative Training Camp Numbuh 60: "Alright, future Kids Next Door Operatives, listen up, welcome to Kids Next Door Operative Training Camp, where you'll learn all of the skills and techniques of being a Kids Next Door Operatives, have any of you guys got any questions to ask me?" Tommy: "Do Kids Next Door Operatives always work together as always like a team?" Numbuh 60: "Yes, Tommy, of course they always work together as always like a team." Mushi: "Do they fight against grownup super villains?" Numbuh 60: "Good question, Mushi, yes, of course they fight against grownup super villains." Joey: "What kind of weapons do they use?" Numbuh 60: "They would be 2X4 technology weapons, Joey, alright, everybody, follow me, your training can begin." The 5 soon to be Kids Next Door operatives follow Numbuh 60 over to the 1st training room: the training robot villain battle room. Numbuh 60: "This is the training robot villain battle room, it helps you to learn how to fight against grownup super villains with every single piece of 2X4 technology, and by the way, here's a training robot villain for all of you to fight against." Training Robot Villain: "I am your worst enemy, prepare to fight against me." Tommy, Mushi, Joey, Toby and Albert pick up their training weapons and attack the target on the training robot villain, 'til it becomes de-energized. Numbuh 60: "Nice work, guys, now on to the next training room: the training battle machine room." Tommy, Mushi, Joey, Toby, Albert and Numbuh 60 go over to the training battle machine room. Numbuh 60: "Now, in here, is where you'll use all of the training battle machines, that way you'll learn how to pilot your very own battle machine even better than the previous members of Sector V did." Tommy, Mushi, Joey, Toby and Albert pick out their own training battle machines and pilot them very carefully by blasting every single target they approach. Numbuh 60: "Nice work, you guys, now let's go on to the final training room: the Numbuh generator room." Tommy, Mushi, Joey, Toby, Albert and Numbuh 60 all head on down to the Numbuh generator room. Numbuh 60: "Now this is the Numbuh generator, it can tell which number you'd wanna be." Tommy: "Numbuh 60?" Numbuh 60: "What is it, Tommy?" Tommy: "I don't wanna be Numbuh T anymore, 'cause T's a letter, not a number, can I be Numbuh 987,988 instead?" Numbuh 60: "Well, of course, Tommy, step right up to the Numbuh generator." Tommy goes right up to the Numbuh generator. Numbuh Generator: "You are now Numbuh 987,988." Tommy/Numbuh 987,988: "Alright, yahoo!" Mushi: "I'm next, I wanna be Numbuh 469,470!" Mushi goes right up to the Numbuh generator. Numbuh Generator: "You are now Numbuh 469,470." Mushi/Numbuh 469,470: "I'm so very excited!" Joey: "I wanna be Numbuh 897,898, please." Numbuh 60: "Right this way, Joey." Joey goes right up to the Numbuh generator. Numbuh Generator: "You are now Numbuh 897,898." Toby: "I wanna be Numbuh 752,753." Toby goes right up to the Numbuh generator. Numbuh Generator: "You are now Numbuh 752,753." Toby/Numbuh 752,753: "Alright, I knew the Numbuh generator would get it right in the 1st place!" Meanwhile back on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Numbuh 238,239: "Alright, new Sector V members, next stop: your new tree house." The C.O.O.L.B.U.S. stops right by the new Kids Next Door operatives' tree house. The new Kids Next Door operative's tree house Numbuh 987,988: "Wow, I've never seen the tree house looking like this before." Numbuh 469,470: "It looks a bit different than last year." Numbuh 898,899: "And the numbers on the tree house bedroom doors have been wiped off." Numbuh 752,753: "What are we gonna do to replace those numbers?" Numbuh 325,326: "Well, my fellow Kids Next Door operatives, as your team leader, let's paint new numbers on the tree house bedroom doors." Numbuh 325,326 paints the # 325,326 on his tree house bedroom door, while the others paint their own. Numbuh 325,326: "There, now it's all complete, now it looks perfectly good as new." Numbuh 752,753: "Finally, now we have the entire tree house to ourselves." End Transmission......... Category:Transcripts